A crystal ball can be used as an ornament on desktops or in cabinets in homes or offices. The crystal ball filled with liquid generates a convex lens effect, highlighting the trees, houses, castles, characters and such models in it. If some paillettes are added in the crystal ball, the paillettes will fall down slowly when the crystal ball is swayed top and down and then placed back, generating a virtual snowfall scene. Moreover, a spring can be mounted in the seat and when it is fastened and then released, the crystal ball can play some music. Together with some decoration of light, the entire ornament will deliver a dynamic scene, music and light effects together.
As described above, in traditional dynamic scene ornaments (i.e., crystal balls), the entire crystal ball have to be turned over or swayed top and down and then placed back to generate the a snowfall scene. However, such a dynamic scene can't last long and disappears with the deposition of paillettes. If you want to see the scene again, you must do the above things again.
The inventor doesn't plan to add some power source to such an ornament of dynamic scene to keep the scene on because that a power source mechanism will add cost and weight to the ornament. Instead, the inventor utilizes the spring in a music box in the seat for the crystal ball to generate mechanical energy when the spring is fastened. Then, the mechanical energy is transferred to an agitating mechanism through a drive part and gear train to agitate the liquid in the crystal ball and keep the paillettes floating. However, the key task of this invention is how to transfer the power to the agitating mechanism.
On the basis of years of experience in design of dynamic scene ornaments, the inventor invents a crystal ball structure delivering virtual snowfall and light effect through experimentation and development.